A Hero's Holy War
by Xdestroyer223
Summary: Leo the last of his order the Crusader Knights must fight his way through many enemies and find many friends and with chaos and order out of balance how will he set them back will he have to take another life or will he have to save one.


**THIS IS A NEW FANFIC I CAME UP WITH SO I WONT BORE YOU WHITH DETAILS ENJOY**

* * *

 **OCTOBER 30th**

A boy who looks around 16 was outside his log cabin,which he called home in the Rocky Mountains, there he was kneeling on the ground in front of a crucifix praying.

" Lord I ask you now please tell me what you want of me this day of which you have asked of me?" Asked the boy.

As he said those words a voice commanding but yet gentle at the same time spoke to him." Leo your life will change very soon on the 5 of November you are to go to Roanoke island where the 4 paths meet and when you arrive there will be a battle in which you are to help the ones trying to stop the spell ,now go you have a long journey." Said the voice.

" As you command lord." Said the boy now known as Leo.

Leo then went into his cabin that he had built and went inside to pull out a chest that had his journal and Bible. Leo then took these items out and picked up a cross that was on his bed side and put it around his neck.

" Well it looks like it's time for an adventure, Crusader magic holy armor!" Yelled Leo as armor that looked like that of a 13th century Tutonic knight with a Red Cross instead of a yellow and black one with the bird.

" Now time for the sword and shield ,Crusader magic weapons of choice!" Yelled Leo again.

" Well that's all I guess time to go." Said Leo out loud and grabbing his pen on the way out of his cabin.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 5th MNT. JUSTICE**

Meagan and Superboy were taking out supplies out of the bio ship half were groceries the others were stuff for batman. As they were unloading Zattanna and Artimis were walking out of the elevator talking.

" So does this mean you'll join the team?" Asked Artimis.

" I don't think so Zatara is just so over protective it literally takes have the day to convince him for these visits." Said Zattanna and as she said that Batman, and Zatara disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

 **WITH LEO**

'So today's the day all I have to do is wait." Leo though to himself.

Leo after taking a short nap decided to help out with any of the collateral damage that might have happened in which there was a lot to the point he thought to himself how the hell could someone create a spell so powerful that it literally wiped ever adult to a different dimension. After pondering on this question he came to the conclusion that it wasn't 1 person but at least 4 or 5 sorcerers.

" Man I have my work cut out for me." Said Leo as he handed a younger kid to his older brother.

" It's almost time for the fight I better get going, Crusader magic speed boost." Said Leo as he started to run the direction of his objective.

* * *

 **WITH THE TEAM**

Zattanna had located the source of the magic that was causing this chaos to Roanoke Island and after consulting through Shazam with the Justice League came up with a plan to stop this.

Soon the team arived at Roanoke and began to take positions to strike and when they were ready they did. It wasn't very long in to the fight that they were getting their butts kicked. Luckily for them they were going to get some unexpected backup.

* * *

 **WITH LEO**

Leo had just arrived to see what was happening and as quickly as possible he called forth his armor and weapons. Seeing a blast heading right for Zattanna with deadly force Leo put his shield up and jumped in the way, his shield taking the blunt of the force.

" Sorry I'm late but I had to take the long route because a cat crossed in front of me." Said Leo.

" Who are you?" Asked Zattanna.

" I'm the last Crusader now I have an evil sorcerers butt to kick." Said Leo.

" Hey Klarion chaos incarnation I hear by challenge you to a Crusaders duel if you chicken out I will have no choice to show no mercy!" Yelled Leo.

" Ohh a Crusader ,I will have to decline simply because I know who and how strong y'alls power is." Said Klarion

" Then you will meet the end of my blade." Replied Leo.

As Leo said those words the team just stared at him as if they couldn't believe what they heard he just threatened to kill someone. Leo then at that exact moment charged at Klarion's force field.

" Crusader Magic infinite sword strike!" Yelled Leo.

As his sword met the bubble Klarion put himself in the field shattered completely and his sword would of hit Klarion if he didn't move away in time. Klarion was now at Leo's feet due to the bubble he had up being completely shattered, Leo put his sword in both of his hands ready to kill Klarion swiftly by decapitation but just before he could strike a golden Ankh stopped his hands and put Klarion in a bind.

Leo then turned around to see that the very girl he had saved put on a golden helm that was the source of the power.

" Let me go!" Yelled Leo.

" No you were going to kill a person without hesitation and remorse even a embodiment of chaos deserves a chance at life." Said Fate. Then out of know where a crystal flew towards Fate in which he/she cought and brought both worlds back together with the help of Zatara.

Leo still bound was about to break the spell but the same voice that sent him here told him to stop and go with these people and to forget Klarion.

Leo wasn't really listening on what was happening but he did see the girl take off the helmet and he assumed who was her father took it and put it on after kissing her on the forehead and he flew away leaving her on the ground in tears.

After that ordeal Leo now putting his sword away when a man in a black bat suit moved in front of him blocking his path to the woods.

" Who are you?" Said the man bat.

" Well I'm many things but I go by The Last Crusader, now man bat I must go to happy harbor." Answered Leo.

Batman now even more sceptical stopped the boy from walking away.

" Your coming with me." Said Batman.

" Look here man bat I'm in no mood to fight you but if you don't move I will cut through you like a pig to the slaughter, now if you're so kind that girl who just left I must apologize to and those kids if I frightened them." Warned Leo summoning his sword and shield.

" Look lets strike a deal I take you to happy harbor and you answer any questions I have." Said Batman.

" That will work man bat." Replied Leo shaking Batmans hand.

" It's Batman not man bat." Corrected Batman.

* * *

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER HAPPY Harbor**

The team had finished helping Zattanna unload all of her stuff when the speaker came on.

" Team report to the debriefing room." Said Batman over the speakers.

it took several seconds for the team to assemble in the room with Batman, Superman, and the same dude clad in armor that helped them earlier that night.

" Team I would like to introduce your new member Crusader." Said Superman.

" You all may call me Leo, I am the last and only Grandmaster of the Crusader knight orders." Said the Crusader as he took of his helmet to revel a red head with black and gray eyes an a chiseled face.

" You would think a grandmaster would be older." Blurted out Kid Flash.

" Well I'm the grandmaster because I'm the only Crusader left." Said Leo.

" Look before I get to know all of you I want to apologize if I scared you all tonight because of what happened I assure you that no harm would have come to you." Said Leo.

" But what of Klarion you were going to kill him." Said Robin.

" Only because I had to a lord of chaos that's out of control like he is needs to be reset so balance can return and right now there's to much chaos and the Lord God doesn't like that." Replied Leo.

" God whose this God you speak of because I don't see him any where?" Said Kid Flash.

" He goes by many names one being Jahova you may not believe he exists but my power comes from him and he makes my infantly stronger and faster than all of you." Said Leo.

At this moment Zattanna came into the room with a sad expression on her face.

" So a new team member I'm Zattanna." She said trying to hide her sadness.

" I'm Leo I can see the sadness in your eyes if you need anything I'm right here oh and my hero name is the Crusader by the way." Said Leo sympathetically ,as he said those words his eyes turned a calming blue and to Zattanna it felt like as if someone had lifted a huge weight off her sholders.

" Hey you're the guy who saved me earlier!" Said Zattanna looking like she had been bitten by a fire ant.

" That's me sorceress." Said Leo

" I use magic not sorcery." Corrected Zattanna.

Leo taking that into account just stepped back and asked if he could be shown to his room. Meagan volunteered to show him around to which Leo said ok to. As they were walking Meagan stopped and looked frustrated and her normally green skin was red.

" Why can't I read you mind!?" She yelled.

" I thought you would never ask, I have been taught to resist mental invasion just ask any question and I will answer I can't lie to a person with a good heart." Leo answered.

" Ok where is all of your stuff I mean someone like you has a home right?" Asked Meagan.

" I can summon my stuff at any time vea portal but the question I need answered is that do y'all have any room for a forge?" Replied Leo.

" I think we do though you need to get that cleared with batman." Said the Martian.

" Well here is your room if you need anything just ask." Said Mrs. Martian.


End file.
